TrackMaster
TrackMaster is a battery-operated toy system manufactured by Fisher-Price, Mattel in the US. The range was launched in 2007 after previous owners, TOMY, lost their license to HiT Toy Company to make the Motor Road and Rail range. However, TOMY did not sell the range in the UK up until 2010. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up HiT Toys' license. The engines run on special plastic tan track and until 2010, the roadway vehicles ran on a special grey road. The range has recently undergone a re-design. Engines are faster and run on new grey track. There are special track adapters to connect the new-style track to the old-style track. Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver (discontinued) * Diesel * Mavis * BoCo * Bill * Ben * Stepney * Lady (discontinued) * Diesel 10 * Splatter (discontinued) * Dodge * Salty * Harvey * Arthur * Murdoch (discontinued) * Spencer * Emily * 'Arry * Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie * Duke * Mighty Mac (discontinued) * Proteus (discontinued) * Bertram (discontinued) * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Rosie * Whiff * Billy (discontinued) * Stanley * Hank * Flora (discontinued) * Hiro * Victor * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Dart * Den * Paxton * Luke * Stafford * Stephen * Caitlin * Connor * Millie (coming soon) * Porter * Gator (coming soon) * Timothy (coming soon) * Marion (coming soon) Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * S. C. Ruffey * Rocky * Hector * The Breakdown Train * Troublesome Trucks Vehicles * Bertie (discontinued) * Green Bulgy with road piece and news stand (discontinued) * Elizabeth (discontinued) * Terence with road piece and animal field (discontinued) * Caroline with road piece and phone booth (discontinued) * Madge with road piece and phone booth (discontinued) * Kevin (discontinued) * Jack (motorised, unmotorised, and Sodor Snow Storm; motorised discontinued) * Alfie (discontinued) * Ned (discontinued) * Nelson (normal and Sodor Snow Storm; unmotorised) * Buster (normal and Sodor Snow Storm; unmotorised) * Patrick (normal and Sodor Snow Storm; unmotorised) * Oliver (normal and Sodor Snow Storm; unmotorised) * Kelly (normal and Sodor Snow Storm; unmotorised) * Byron (normal and Sodor Snow Storm; unmotorised) * Max (normal and Sodor Snow Storm; unmotorised) * Monty (unmotorised) * Flynn Remote Controlled Engines * Thomas with Mail Coach and Ice Van * Tired Percy with Blue Coach and Breakvan * James with Fuel Tanker * Stanley with Stone Troublesome Trucks * Molly * Hiro * Victor with truck * 3 Speed Thomas * 3 Speed James * 3 Speed Spencer * 3 Speed Gordon * Thomas with truck * Percy with truck * Diesel with truck * Diesel 10 with truck * Victor with truck * Stanley with truck (coming soon) Talking Engines Special talking engines with flip-faces and special track were made for Hero of the Rails. * Thomas with green truck, Jam boxes, and rocks * James with tender, paint cans, and spare parts * Lost and found Hiro with tender, parts, and Sodor steam works sign Regular talking engines were later made by Fisher Price. * Thomas with stone truck * Percy with red coal truck * James * Gordon * Salty with blue truck * Henry * Diesel with oil truck * Flynn with water tank * Flashback Victor with blue truck * Spencer * Toby with red van * Edward Greatest Moments Packs * Skarloey Storms Through (discontinued) * Sir Handel in Charge (discontinued) * Duncan Does it All (discontinued) * Percy's Chocolate Crunch (discontinued) * Freddie in "Ding-A-Ling" (discontinued) * Rheneas and the Dinosaur (discontinued) * Thomas Makes a Mess (discontinued) * Duncan in "Runaway Elephant" (discontinued) * Duck in "A Close Shave" (discontinued) * James Goes Buzz Buzz (discontinued) * Hiro Good as New (discontinued) * Victor at the Steamworks (discontinued) * Helping Hook Kevin (discontinued) * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" (discontinued) * Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" (discontinued) * Charlie in "Play Time" (discontinued) * Bash the Logging Loco (discontinued) * Dash the Logging Loco (discontinued) * Percy and the Search Cars (discontinued) * Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" (discontinued) * Ferdinand the Logging Loco (discontinued) * Scruff the Scruncher (discontinued) * Oil and Trouble Dart (discontinued) * Diesel 10 Takes Charge (discontinued) * Den at the Dieselworks (discontinued) * Brave Belle (discontinued) * O' the Indignity Gordon (discontinued) * Skarloey's Puppet Show (discontinued) * Up, Up and Away Percy (discontinued) * Hideaway Luke * Paxton in Trouble * Rheneas' New Coat of Paint/Rheneas' Bright New Colors * Stafford * Salty's Green Coat Of Paint * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Connor's Race to the Castle * Caitlin's Passenger Express * Stephen "The Rocket" * Porter * Muddy Ferdinand * Duck's Close Shave Packs All of these packs are only sold in the US. * Thomas' Big Haul (discontinued) * Thomas' Big Holiday Haul (discontinued) * Springtime Surprise Thomas (discontinued) * Springtime Surprise Toby (discontinued) * Springtime Surprise Rosie (discontinued) * Thomas' Egg Express (discontinued) * Gordon to the Rescue (discontinued) * James' Search and Rescue (discontinued) * Diesel Helps Out with Diesel, water tanker and fire van (discontinued) * Rocky to the Rescue (discontinued) * Glow in the Dark Ghostly Percy with lime loaded slate truck and blue van * Glow in the Dark Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Glow in the Dark Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit * Glow in the Dark Mavis' Late Night Track Repair * Toby's Electric Co. Delivery * Duck's Power Line Repair * Light-Up Thomas * Light-Up Percy * Snow Clearing Hiro * Snow Clearing Henry * Snow Clearing Emily * Snow Clearing James Deluxe Engines * Thomas in a Jam! * Toby and the Clown Car * Salty's Fish Delivery * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Mavis' Rocky Delivery * Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies Destinations * Sodor Mountain Mine (discontinued) * Sodor Airport (discontinued) * Echo Cave (discontinued) * Sodor Engine Wash (discontinued) * Harold at the Hangar (discontinued) * Jeremy at the Hangar (discontinued) * Farmer McColl's Hay loader (discontinued) * Cranky (discontinued) * Knapford (discontinued) * Build-a-bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Museum (discontinued) * Maron Water Tower (discontinued) * Toby's Windmill (discontinued) * Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel (discontinued) * Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper * Raise and Lower Drawbridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight * Bust-Through Mine Tunnel Track * Y-track pack (discontinued) * Quarter straight track pack (discontinued) * Turn-out track pack (discontinued) * Curved track pack (discontinued) * Straight track pack (discontinued) * Sloped straight track pack (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster track adapters (discontinued) * Track expansion pack (discontinued) * Pack of track (discontinued) * Sodor Roadway Expansion Pack (discontinued) * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack * Mountain of Track * Misty Island Track Pack * S-track pack * Height Track pack * Cross Switch and Stack Track Pack * Glow in the Dark ten piece Track Pack * Sodor Sounds Track Pack * Icy Overpass Track Pack * Deluxe Spiral Track Pack * Ultimate Track Pack * Junction Journey Track Pack * Gordon's Hill Expansion Pack (coming soon) * Sodor Spiral Expansion Pack (coming soon) Trucks and Tracks Packs * Toad and trucks (Mail coach, green boxcar, and Toad) (discontinued) * Farm cars (Milk wagon, Scruffey with milk churns, and fruit van) (discontinued) * Goods Wagons (Sodor Mining Co. hopper, ice cream van, and brakevan) (discontinued) * Sodor Power Plant Trucks (Blue and white truck, brakevan, and bolster wagon with wireloads) (discontinued) * Carriages and Coaches (Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta) (discontinued) * Carnival Fun (Ring-a-bottle truck, elephant truck, and fireworks van) (discontinued) * Rosie's Fun Fair Special (Clown flat bed, tea room, and carnival van) (discontinued) * Farmer McColl's Farm (chicken van, cattle truck, and sheep truck) (discontinued) * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory (Chocolate syrup tanker, Sodor Milk Co. truck with churns, and chocolate factory boxcar) (discontinued) * Sodor Ice Cream Factory (discontinued) * Mail Trucks (Green mail coach, red mail coach, blue plant wagon) (discontinued) * Quarry Cars (The rock crusher, green salt van, and blue Sodor Mining Co. hopper) (discontinued) * Farm and Dairy Cars (red truck with hay, blue slate truck with milk churns, grey flat bed with fruit) (discontinued) * Sodor Building Co. (Brick truck, slate truck, steel beams truck) (discontinued) * Smelter's Yard Cars (Green log car, red flatbed, smelter car) (discontinued) * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars (Tanker, search light, coal hopper) (discontinued) * Station Repair Cars (Green coach, red truck, blue truck) (discontinued) * Express Coaches (discontinued) * Sodor Fireworks Co. (Goods van, slate truck with containers, and fireworks truck) (discontinued) * Sodor Candy Co Cars (discontinued) * Dieselworks Delivery (Grey flatbed with Diesel engine, Diesel fuel tanker, and green Dieselworks van) (discontinued) See-Inside Cars * See-Inside Mail cars * See-Inside Livestock cars * See-Inside Passenger cars * See-Inside Sodor Horse Show * See-Inside Ice Cream Express Cargo and Cars packs * Brendam Shipping Co. cars * Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery * Blue Mountain Quarry Blast * Build a Signal * Troublesome Trucks * Sodor Lumber Delivery * Castle Cargo Delivery * Royal Castle Gates Delivery * Brendam Bay Cargo Delivery Sets * R/C Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Hard at Work at Brendam Docks (discontinued) * Thomas at the Station (discontinued) * Sodor Lumber Yard (discontinued) * James at Boulder Mountain (discontinued) * Toby at the Copper Mine (discontinued) * Thomas at the Coal Station (discontinued) * Thomas' Sodor Adventure (discontinued) * Percy at the Ice Cream Factory (cancelled) * Thomas and Jeremy at Sodor Airport (discontinued) * Thomas and Emily at Knapford Station (discontinued) * Duck at McColl's Farm (discontinued) * Thomas at Action Canyon/Thomas at Tumblin' Bridge * Thomas at Morgan's Mine (discontinued) * Thomas' Busy Day (discontinued) * Percy's Day at the Farm (discontinued) * Colin in "The Party Surprise" (discontinued) * James Works It Out Set (discontinued) * Nelson at the Quarry (discontinued) * Topped Off Thomas (discontinued) * Spin and Fix Thomas (discontinued) * Thomas Track Set (discontinued) * Percy Track Set (discontinued) * James Track Set (discontinued) * Gordon Track Set (discontinued) * Thomas at Boulder Mountain (discontinued) * Thomas at Echo Cave (discontinued) * Thomas Starter Set/Thomas Starter Pack * Thomas at the Lighthouse (discontinued) * Bertie with road circuit (discontinued) * Green Bulgy with road circuit (discontinued) * Elizabeth with road circuit (discontinued) * Holiday Time in Sodor/Holiday Delivery Thomas (discontinued) * Thomas on the Go Set (discontinued) * Thomas at Elsbridge Station (discontinued) * Super Sodor Adventure Set (discontinued) * Arthur at Copper Mine (discontinued) * Thomas' Wild Ride * Zip, Zoom, and Logging Adventure Playset * Shake Shake Bridge * Misty Island Deluxe set * Harold to the Rescue * Rosie at the Water Tower * Springtime Adventure Set * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Thomas' Christmas Delivery * Christmas Delivery on Sodor * Captain and Salty's sea rescue * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day Deluxe Set * Deluxe Sodor Adventure Set * Thomas' Chocolate Delivery * Busy Day on Sodor * Thomas at the Abandoned Mine * Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas at the Airport * Stormy Night in Sodor * Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure * Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing * Talking James at the Farm * Talking James and the Searchlight * Talking Thomas' Bust Through Mine Tunnel * Dash at the Zip-Line Bridge * Toby and the Whistling Woods Set * Thomas' Branch Line Starter Set/Thomas Rides the Rails Starter Set * Runaway Boulder * Percy's Mail Express * Power Line Collapse * Thomas Lights out on Sodor * Brendam Fishing Co. * Risky Rails Bridge Drop * Thomas' Daring Drop * Blue Mountain Gravel Delivery * Reptile Park Set * Carnival Delivery Set * Thomas' Castle Quest Set (UK) * Castle Quest Set (US) * Wild Whirling Ol' Wheezy Set * Fiery Flynn's Rescue Set * Pump and Fill Oil Works set * Emergency Searchlight Set * Bustling Railway Set * Icy Rails Adventure Set * Icy Boulder Chase Set * 5-in-1 Great Railway Set * Cranky's Spinning Crago Drop * Windmill Starter Set * Maron Station Starter Set * Sodor Post Connect-A-Set * Callan Station Connect-A-Set * Lower Tidmouth Connect-A-Set * Deluxe Signal Starter Set * Avalanche Escape Set (coming soon) * Sort and Switch Delivery Set (coming soon) * Troublesome Traps Set (coming soon) * Water Tower Starter Set (coming soon) Thomas Preschool Products * Thomas Easter Train * Let's Go Thomas! Trivia * Flip-face models of Gordon and Percy were seen on the back of some TrackMaster boxes, but were never released. * The Slippy Sodor Thomas' funnel is simply a regular funnel painted red. * Even though they share the same engine class, Charlie has a new mold instead of reusing Billy's mold. * In 2010-present, for some sets the buffers are just a piece of brick wall. * TrackMaster track was used twice to break the world record for the longest toy train set. The first was at the Thomas Land Theme Park in the UK in 2008 and later at The Workshops Rail Museum in Australia in 2010. * Some of the newer tender engines have their motors in the boiler to avoid having a wire that could break between the two parts of the engine. * Since 2012, the engines have holes in their wheels for merchandise safety in the packaging. * Harvey and Mighty Mac are unpowered. A powered coach (a works unit coach for Harvey and a cream and green coach for Mighty Mac) is used to push them. * Bash and Dash's prototype show moss on their cabs. * Bash's prototype has a Skarloey Railway blue coach and a brown Truck * Rosie's cargo for both UK and US was based off of a learning segment. She had Grey trucks for the UK and Green trucks for the US. * In 2014, the engines got remodeled and that includes: No middle wheel, stronger motors, and new wheel rubber for higher inclines. Gallery File:TrackmasterThomas.jpg|Thomas File:2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|2014 Thomas File:TrackmasterEdward.jpg|Edward File:2014TrackMasterEdward.JPG|2014 Edward File:TrackMasterHenry.jpg|Henry File:2014TrackMasterHenry.JPG|2014 Henry File:TrackMasterGordon.jpg|Gordon File:2014TrackMasterGordon.JPG|2014 Gordon File:TrackMasterJames.jpg|James File:2014TrackMasterJames.JPG|2014 James File:TrackMasterPercy.jpg|Percy File:2014TrackMasterPercy.JPG|2014 Percy File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|Toby File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|Duck File:TrackMasterDonald.jpg|Donald File:TrackMasterDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|Oliver File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|Emily File:TrackMasterBill.jpg|Bill File:TrackmasterBen.jpg|Ben File:TrackmasterBoCo.jpg|BoCo File:TrackmasterDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:TrackMasterMavis.jpg|Mavis File:TrackmasterStepney.jpg|Stepney File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|'Arry File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|Bert File:TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:2014TrackMasterDiesel10.JPG|2014 Diesel 10 File:TrackMasterSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:TrackMasterDodge.png|Dodge File:TrackMasterSalty.jpg|Salty File:TrackMasterHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:TrackMasterArthur.jpg|Arthur File:TrackmasterMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:2014TrackMasterSpencer.JPG|2014 Spencer File:TrackMasterMolly.jpg|Molly File:TrackMasterNeville.jpg|Neville File:TrackMasterDennis.jpg|Dennis File:RosieTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie File:TrackMasterWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|Billy File:TrackMasterStanley.jpg|Stanley File:TrackMasterHank.jpg|Hank File:FloraTrackmaster.jpg|Flora File:TrackMasterHiro.jpg|Hiro File:2014TrackMasterHiro.JPG|2014 Hiro File:TrackMasterVictor.jpg|Victor File:2014TrackMasterVictor.JPG|2014 Victor File:TrackMasterCharlie.png|Charlie File:TrackMasterBash.jpg|Bash File:TrackMasterDash.jpg|Dash File:TrackMasterFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:TrackMasterScruff.jpg|Scruff File:2014TrackMasterScruff.JPG|2014 Scruff File:TrackMasterBelle.jpg|Belle File:TrackMasterFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:2014TrackMasterFlynn.JPG|2014 Flynn File:TrackMasterDen.jpg|Den File:TrackMasterDart.jpg|Dart File:TrackMasterStafford.jpg|Stafford File:TrackMasterStephen.jpg|Stephen File:TrackMasterConnor.jpg|Connor File:TrackMasterCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:TrackMasterPorter.jpg|Porter File:TrackMasterGator.jpg|Gator File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|Timothy File:TrackMasterSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:TrackMasterRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:TrackMasterSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:TrackMasterPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:TrackMasterRusty.jpg|Rusty File:TrackmasterDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:TrackMasterDuke.png|Duke File:BertramTrackmaster.jpg|Bertram File:TrackMasterMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:TrackMasterFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:TrackMasterLuke.jpg|Luke File:TrackMasterBertie.jpg|Bertie File:TrackMasterTerence.jpg|Terence File:TrackMasterCaroline.jpg|Caroline with phone booth File:TrackMasterElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:TrackMasterNelson.jpg|Nelson File:TrackMasterunmotorisedJack.jpg|Unmotorised Jack File:TrackMasterAlfie.jpeg|Alfie File:TrackMasterNed.jpg|Ned File:TrackMasterOlivertheExcavator.jpg|Oliver File:TrackMasterKelly.jpg|Kelly File:TrackMasterByron.jpg|Byron File:TrackMasterPatrick.jpg|Patrick File:TrackMasterMax.jpg|Max File:TrackmasterMonty.png|Monty File:TrackMasterBuster.jpg|Buster File:TrackmasterJeremy.jpg|Trackmaster Jeremy at the Hanger File:TrackMasterMadge.jpg|Madge File:TrackmasterKevin.jpg|Kevin File:TrackMasterColininThePartySurprise.jpg|Colin in The Party Surprise set File:TrackMasterPercy'sDayattheFarm.jpg|Percy's Day at the Farm set File:TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration set File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:TrackMasterThomasontheGoset.jpg|Thomas on the Go set File:TrackMasterSodorLumberYard.jpg|Sodor Lumber Yard set File:TrackMasterArthuratCopperMine.jpg|Arthur at Copper Mine set File:TrackmasterThomasatBoulderMountainset.jpg|Thomas at Boulder Mountain set File:TrackMasterRosieattheWaterTowerset.jpg|Rosie at the Water Tower set File:TrackMasterThomas'WildRide.jpg|Thomas' Wild Ride File:TrackmasterCaptainandSalty'sSeaRescueset.jpg|Captain and Salty's Sea Rescue Set File:TrackMasterJamesWorksitOut.jpg|James Works It Out set File:Zip,Zoom&LoggingAdventurePlayset.jpg|Zip and Zoom Logging Adventure set File:TrackMasterHarold'sHelipadPlayset.jpeg|Harold's Helipad play set File:SpringtimeAdventureSet.JPG|Spring Time Adventure set File:TrackMasterMistyIslandDeluxeSet.png|Misty Island Deluxe set File:TrackMasterFlynnandCrankytotheRescueset.jpg|Flynn and Cranky to the Rescue set File:TrackMasterSmelter'syardcars.jpg|Smelter's Yard cars File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie's Fun Fair Special File:TrackMasterTobyandtheWhistlingWoodsset.jpg|Toby and the Whistling Woods set File:TrackMasterFarmandDairyCars.jpg|Farm and Dairy cars File:TrackMasterQuarryCars.jpg|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterSodorBuildingCo.Cars.png|Sodor Building Co. Cars File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescuecars.jpg|Prototype Sodor Search and Rescue cars File:TrackMasterStationRepairCars.jpg|Prototype Station Repair Cars File:TrackMasterFireworksTrucks.jpg File:TrackMasterExpressCoaches.jpg|Express coaches File:TrackMasterSee-Insidecars.jpg|See-inside Mail coaches File:TrackMasterSee-InsideLivestockCars.jpg|See-inside Livestock cars File:TrackMasterseeinsidebluelivestockcars.jpg|Live stock cars File:TrackMasterSee-InsidePassengerCars.jpg|See-inside passenger cars File:TrackMasterSee-InsideIceCreamExpress.jpg|See-Inside Ice Cream Express File:TrackMasterFantasticFireworksPop-upcar.jpg|Fantastic Fireworks Pop-Up Car File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:TrackMasterCharlieinPlayTime.jpg|Charlie in Play Time File:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|Prototype Charlie in Play Time File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|James goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterDuckinACloseShave.jpg|Duck in A Close Shave File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|Freddie in Ding-a-Ling File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the Dinosaur File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterGordontotheRescue.jpg|Gordon to the Rescue File:TrackMasterRockytotheRescue.jpg|Rocky to the Rescue File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|Duncan in The Runaway Elephant File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg|RC Thomas with van File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|RC Percy with truck and brakevan File:TrackMasterRCHiro.jpg|RC Hiro File:TrackMasterRCMolly.jpg|RC Molly File:TrackMasterRCVictor.jpeg|RC Victor File:TrackMasterRCVictor2014.jpg|2014 RC Victor File:TrackMasterRCSpookyStanley.jpg|RC Spooky Stanley File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:TrackMasterTalkingHenry.jpg|Talking Henry File:TrackMasterTalkingGordon.jpg|Talking Gordon File:TrackMasterTalkingJames.jpg|Talking James File:TrackMasterTalkingPercy.jpg|Talking Percy File:TrackMastertalkingDiesel.jpg|Talking Diesel File:TrackMasterTalkingSalty.jpg|Talking Salty File:TrackMasterMistyIslandTrackPack.jpg|Misty Island track File:TrackMasterHeightTrackPack.jpg|Height Track File:TrackMasterSodorCarnivalFerrisWheel.jpg|Sodor Carnival Ferris wheel File:TOMYThomasandHector.jpg|Thomas and Hector File:TrackMasterSpinandFixThomas.jpg|Spin and Fix Thomas File:TrakcMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescueSearchlight.jpg|Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight File:TrackMasterRattleandShakeCoalHopper.jpg|Rattle & Shake Coal Hopper File:TrackMasterDiesel10TakesCharge.jpg|Diesel 10 in Charge File:TrackMasterDieselworksTrucks.jpg|Dieselworks Trucks File:TrackMasterThomas'MidnightRide.jpg|Thomas's Midnight Ride File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|Diesel's Glowing Trucks File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|Ghostly Percy File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkSalty'sSodorZooNightExhibit.jpg|Salty's Zoo Exhibit File:TrackMasterThomasattheAbandonedMine.jpg|Thomas at the Abandoned Mine set File:TrackMasterTobyandtheClownCar.jpg|Toby and the Clown Car File:TrackMasterThomasinaJam!.jpg|Thomas in a Jam! File:TrackMasterSalty'sFishDelivery.jpg|Salty's Fish Delivery File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCJames.jpg|3 Speed James File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|3 Speed Thomas File:TrackMasterOtheIndignityGordon.jpg|O the Indignity Gordon File:TrackMasterSkarloey'sPuppetShowSpecial.jpg|Skarloey's Puppet Show Special File:TrackMasterUp,UpandAwayPercy.jpg|Up, Up, and Away Percy File:TrackMasterRiskyRailsBridgeDrop.jpg|Thomas' Risky Rails Bridge Drop File:TrackMasterBlueMountainQuarryBlast.JPG|Blue Mountain Quarry Blast cars File:TrackMasterThomaswithAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:TrackMastergreenSalty.jpg|Green Salty File:TrackMasterTalkingFlashbackVictor.jpg|Taking Flashback Victor File:TrackMasterHideawayLuke.jpg|Hideaway Luke File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Rheneas' New Coat of Paint File:TrackMasterPaxtoninTrouble.jpg|Paxton in Trouble File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg|Duck's close shave in 2013 File:TrackMasterTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Troublesome trucks File:TrackMasterOl'Whezzy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy Play Set File:TrackmasterFlynn'sFieryRescueSet.jpg|Flynn's Fiery Rescue Set File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)CarnivalDeliverySet.jpg|Carnival Delivery Set File:TrackmasterJetEngine.png|Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TrackMasterCastleQuestSet.jpg|Castle Quest Set File:TrackmasterShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Thomas and Shake, Shake Bridge set File:TrackMasterPercy'sDayatTheFarm.jpg|Percy's Day at The Farm File:TrackMasterWindmill.jpg|Toby's windmill File:TrackmasterQuarryCars.png|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterWindmillStarterSet.jpg|Windmill Starter Set File:TrackMasterDeluxeSpiralTrackPack.jpg|Deluxe Spiral Track Pack File:TrackMasterThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.png|Thomas Christmas Delivery Set File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)UltimateTrackPack1.jpg|Ultimate Track Pack File:TrackMasterMuddyFerdinand.jpg|Muddy Ferdinand File:TrackMasterDeluxeSignalStarterSet.jpg|Deluxe Signal Starter Set File:TrackMasterIcyBoulderChaseSet.jpg|Icy Boulder Chase Set File:TrackMasterPumpandFillOilWorksSet.jpg|Pump and Fill Oil Works Set File:TrackMasterCranky'sSpinningCargoDrop.jpg|Cranky's Spinning Cargo Drop File:TrackMasterLightUpThomas.jpg|Light Up Thomas File:TrackMasterlongesttoytraintrackrecord.jpg|2010 World Record attempt File:TrackMasterlongesttoytraintrackrecord2.JPG File:TrackMasterlongesttoytraintrackrecord3.JPG File:IcyBoulderChaseSet.png|Icy Boulder Chase Set File:BlueTrackThomasSet.jpg|Thomas and Water Tower set File:Sort&SwitchDeliverySet.png|Sort & Switch Delivery Set box File:TrackMasterTreacherousTrapsSet.png|Troublesome Traps Set File:TroublesomeTrapsSet.png|Troublesome Traps Set box File:TrackMasterAvalancheEscapeSet.png|Avalanche Escape Set External Links * Fisher Price Thomas TrackMaster Category:Merchandise